


Castelobruxo Drabbles

by Cucolla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Castelobruxo headcanons, Gen, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Multi, Other, Slice of Life, Wizarding Traditions, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucolla/pseuds/Cucolla
Summary: "Castelobruxo, a castle for wizards. It was called Itauabate, the elevated stone in guarani, a pyramid. Muggles talk about the lost city of Akakor they think it is a legend. However, there are thousands of records of sightings wizards could not destroy. Locations, names, facts. Still, they don’t know. But I hope you will want to."Some teories and stories about the South American wizarding school





	1. History

Professor Aparicio never greets her first year students on the first day. She barely moves until they are all seated. Then, slowly she rises and meet the eyes some students. First a boy who smiles shily, then a muggleborn girl she visited this summer. Quickly, the girl lowers her gaze.

“You have been at least three days here in Castelobruxo. Have you a theory already?”  
´  
The first years are silent. It's near two o’clock and the sun enters diagonally by the square window a beam of light separates the stone seats of student and the professor chair.

“The great mystery of Castelobruxo. How do you think a stone castle with a structure most found in Mesoamerica is found in Amazonia? The castle is built with limestone. But there are not mines to be found around here. Do you think it was transported stone by stone? That’s what the Baniwa community tell, or was it apparated fully built as the traditional tales in the wizards communities in Teresina think? Did thousands of wizards congregated to make that happen or was it transported in the back of the trained mapinguaris early Portuguese chronicles tell about?”

Curious young eyes look at her trying to discover what she is looking for, if the questions are to be answered. Some look doubtful, others entertained. Ana Lima watches her professor with absolute attention, barely blinking. It’s not the first time she saw Professor Atalanta Aparicio. Her head is spinning, since the day Professor Aparicio entered her father store with a very formal letter for her. And produced passion fruit juice from a wand. It did help them calm down after she nearly fainted. After that, her life became otherworldly.

  
She remember how her mother cried. Then she start recounting how Ana always seemed to find her beloved alien documentaries on TV at any time of the day. How she produced abnormally big crickets, cockroaches and ants for her cat to hunt and eat, she cried again, because she didn’t want her daughter to go away from home at such a young age. The Professor told them that she could bring her cat. And now Bolacha and her live in a magical boarding school and every day Ana ask herself what she is doing and why didn’t she chose a less childish name for the cat.

More than anything she is confused. She talks to people and do thing but she doesn’t understand. It’s making her crazy, between her love for alien fascination and vivisection on bugs, curiosity is her main trait. That’s why she listen so intently, this class will elucidate thing. She does need some clarity of mind.

“You were told this class is about old parchment and older legends. But history is knowledge. Castelobruxo, a castle for wizards. It was called Itauabate, the elevated stone in Guarani language, a pyramid. Muggles talk about the lost city of Akakor. They think it is a legend even when there are thousands of records of sightings that wizard could not destroy. Records with locations, names, facts. By not reading these old parchments we can still live in secret. They don’t know. But I hope you will want to.”

Ana can’t wait.


	2. Beast and Beings

“Turn to page 45 and read it while I grade the essays on the nature of Beast and Beings.”

* * *

 

[In the top of the page there is the picture of a young black woman with a long white dress and hat with false flowers. She looks directly to the camera then lowers her head, puts her tights curl apart with two fingers in a scissor like movement. In the middle of her head there is a round black hole. She raise her heads and smile.] “Alice Teixeira, 1924 half-breed activist and writer”

“Alice Teixeira was born in Serra do Cachimbo in 1903, her mother, a witch, was a renowned tailor of the region. Her father was a pink river dolphin shape shifter, these beings are now as Botos. Unlike most children in her situation Alice and her father interacted a few times during her childhood, elegant creatures he often came in his human form to buy Alice's mother confections. In those times Alice would swim with him in his dolphin form. Latter in life Alice would confess that it was those rare time when she learned, without realizing it that his father was a sentient being. This would be the root of her activism.

During her years in Castelobruxo, Alice was one of the most accomplished swimmers as well as a very capable student. She graduated with excellent grades and was offered a secretary position in a branch of the Brazilian Ministry of Magic located in Teresina. This offer was revoked when the Head of Staff learned she was had an “unknown father”, as Boto half-breed were often registered at the time. She replied she knew her father who was a respectable boto and could give testimony of her filiation. She was reportedly laughed at this time.  
Aggravated she searched for her father and obtained a magically binding declaration.

However, Botos were considered beast and their testimony could not be received in court. To counter this, Miss Teixeira made lengthy interviews to her father and as many boto as she could find. Botos are said to be strange and often wicked but never shy. She collected testimonies and wrote highly controversial articles signed as A Ferinha (the little Beast) about the nature of being and beast and asking respect for half-breed wizard. Newt Scamander who was still in contact with some of his Brazilian acquaintances, was shown those pieces and praised them. In order to calm the scandal she was offered a position in the Magical Creatures Departement and became the first half-breed to become part of this institution. Miss Teixeira is recognized for crafting the laws that classified botos, werewolves and sacis as beings.

Notes on Botos an half-Botos.

"Like Alice Teixeira, half-boto wizards often show an exceptional aptitude to swimming and can hold their breath underwater longer than other wizards and muggles. The mark of half-botos is the blowhole in the middle of their head, however they cannot use it for underwater breathing like their dolphin parent. For many years people presumed that their patronus was always river dolphin and that they could communicate with animals. Those affirmations are untrue, however it’s been proved they often have wider hearing ranges than human and thus can hear some unusual animal sound. Unlike other half-human, it’s common for Botos to produce offspring with muggles, these children are not magical. Botos are sentient being that can shape shift to human forms, they enjoy dancing, partying and seducing both wizards and muggles. In their dolphin form they enjoy hunting, exploring and have a fondness for manatees they defend from predators. In the past, many fatherless children of the Amazon region claimed to have been sired by botos. This was considered less shameful as botos were said to be irresistible. Today we know that while enticing for wizards and muggles alike, Botos cannot force desire."

 **Magical Creatures of the New Word** p.42 "Being and half-humans: the long debate"


End file.
